


【kylehal】非典型ABO

by Luiz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: 当塞尼斯托在和哈尔的共同爆炸中消失、索拉妮克和凯尔分手后……
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro, Soranik Natu/Kyle Rayner
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·非典型ABO梗（越强势的Alpha发情期越情绪脆弱、依赖Omega……blabla）  
> ·“我前女婿上了我离婚老婆/我前男友搞了我小妈”←

<<<  
“Yeah，我可不是坚强的男子汉试飞员，‘看我肆意莽撞的飞行杂技’……有什么好说的？”  
“凯尔。”  
“……抱歉。”  
哈尔冷静地等待凯尔平复情绪，可以理解，和黄灯们联盟破裂才过去几天、索拉妮克成了新的塞尼斯托，凯尔还需要一段时间。  
“如果你想找人聊聊的话，你知道我一直在这儿。”  
最后，哈尔耸耸肩如此说道。

绿灯总部——  
军团缺人是个不争的事实，也导致在役的老兵们每天忙得团团转。哈尔去找约翰汇报整理最近的记录，迎面就撞见凯尔沉着脸向外走来，他们擦肩而过，哈尔抽抽鼻子闻到一缕信息素的味道，转头时约翰正一脸无奈地看着他。  
“他怎么了？”  
“凯尔刚刚想跟我请假回两天地球，被我驳回了，”约翰叹了口气，“灯团的人手实在不够，尤其是你们这种战力没法替代……这两天出任务帮忙看着他点行吗？我们都知道最近这段时间他很不容易，但是——”  
“当然，没问题，”哈尔一口应下来，“虽然我觉得不用太担心。要说我们几个中最能控制情绪的除了你就是凯尔了，”  
“谢了，哈尔。”  
“随时为您服务，军团领袖。”  
他们相视一笑。

紧接着的任务里凯尔确实表现得有些失常，被敌人逼烦了时的具象都不再是艺术气息的造物了，简单粗暴的拳头或是手掌沉重地击飞敌人。  
“Easy，伙计，”哈尔走过来一只手搭上他的肩，“这种活儿一般都是我干的。”  
那股信息素的味道又出现了，哈尔怀疑地看着凯尔，没意识到自己情不自禁地离他近了些。  
凯尔深吸口气，一手摁住额头，太阳穴在手指下突突地跳动：“抱歉，我这几天情绪不太好——”  
“你确定只是情绪不太好？”哈尔凑得更近了，低头在他身上闻了闻，“你闻上去……”  
“哈尔，等——”  
“你发情了。”哈尔回身站直了，表情严肃。  
凯尔叹了口气。

绿灯总部——  
他们草草地和约翰汇报完工作转身离开，没去管约翰背后困惑的目光。这一路上哈尔都释放着部分信息素用来安抚凯尔，所幸外星人对地球人的信息素没有感应——约翰面前他用了戒指阻挡信息素的传播，不过不排除些许的遗漏。  
不过目前他们无暇管这个，凯尔跌跌撞撞地走进自己的宿舍，在哈尔反手关门时搂上来。  
灯戒都被摘下放在桌上，信息素肆无忌惮地冒出来，凯尔还有些犹豫：“你确定……”  
“你现在就是个人形自走吸引器你知道吗？”哈尔拍拍凯尔的背，“抑制剂这会儿对你没用，而且你也用完了……这里只有两个地球Omega，你敢动约翰的话盖杀了你信不信？”  
凯尔有点委屈，发情期的Alpha情绪脆弱，这又不是他的错。  
“再加上之前那些事儿，你需要发泄。”哈尔低头看他，好笑又悲哀的8厘米身高差，凯尔挫败地捂住了脸。  
“再说我们现在是搭档，帮你的忙是我的职责。”

“……这疼吗？”哈尔一只手抚上凯尔的左胸，黄灯的烙印昏暗中并不显目，但触碰到的感觉却无法让人忽视。  
凯尔低头看向哈尔，后者看着自己胸上的烙印，眼神中情绪不明。  
“一开始是挺疼的……”凯尔如实回答，他想起了索拉妮克，刺痛的不只是伤疤，或许当初的惩罚也波及到了底下的心脏，他不能说自己完全不活该，但是——  
“我总是会搞砸。”  
哈尔看向他，伸手把他拉进一个怀抱和亲吻里。  
“那你应该看看我。”他听见这句话中苦涩的笑意。

连续几天哈尔都陪着他，这让凯尔感觉好多了，Alpha愚蠢的发情期总算过了，虽然凯尔觉得不太对得起哈尔，但后者貌似不在意的态度让他也不好多说什么，他决定把这事儿当成简单的约炮。  
毫不知情的约翰甚是欣慰。  
新神们的幺蛾子总是一出接着一出，当凯尔终于能结束维持心脏的构造时他毫不客气地两眼一翻栽了过去，开什么玩笑，他这么牛逼当然值得一个休息。  
当他悠悠醒来时发现床边坐着个人，来者不太符合人设地用戒指看着平板，凯尔眨眨眼，发现其实是在用平板打乒乓。  
“小睡美人醒了？”哈尔的声音轻快。  
“你怎么在这儿？”凯尔打了个哈欠，他还有点没睡醒。  
“盖有任务，约翰忙着呢。”哈尔收起了造物仰在椅子上，“要我现在叫他们吗？”  
“不用，一会儿再说。”凯尔坐起来，他不知道自己躺了多久，身体僵硬得难受，“我饿死了……”  
“食堂？”哈尔站起来跟在他后面，医疗护送，他可真幸福，凯尔心里一动，回头问哈尔：“你在这儿多久了？”  
“没多久，今天正好有空过来看看，结果你就醒了。” 哈尔耸耸肩，咧嘴笑得张扬，“感到我在所以就醒了？哦你可真贴心~”  
凯尔一时被噎住不知道说什么，哈尔倒是不在乎，走过来揽着他的肩往食堂走去。

凯尔再一次发情期到来的时候下意识去找了哈尔，Alpha的本能让他寻求Omega，他只庆幸自己没像那些平时强势的Alpha一样反应强烈，要知道盖上次一边破口大骂一边哭哭啼啼抱着约翰不撒手的样子已经被他们录下来并准备嘲讽到死了。  
就只是——  
他们不是这个关系，他没有立场拉着哈尔不放，凯尔深呼吸放松，西蒙和杰西卡上次从地球帮他们带了点物资，包括抑制剂。  
莫戈上已经是深夜了，兵舍的走廊上空无一人，凯尔朝自己的房间走去，远远地看见一个熟悉的背影。哈尔像是感应到他一样回头，惊讶在眼中短暂闪过。  
“哈尔？”凯尔快步走上前，他的信息素在制服下燃烧，鼓动着想要拉拢面前的Omega，他猜哈尔也一定感受到了泄露的气息，后者原地不动地等着凯尔靠上来，丝毫不在意他们之间的距离近到危险。  
“你正站在我的房间门口。”凯尔指出，声音因为压抑而有些低哑，胸腔中莫名的情绪和渴求让他恼怒困惑。  
“那还真巧。”哈尔低头和他对视，神色轻松，那种无畏的气质所有人都在他身上感受过。  
那一刹那的冲动攥住了凯尔，他按住面前人的肩倾身，亲吻深切而用力，当他们分开时呼吸打在彼此耳边，哈尔靠在他房间的门上，他们看着对方，眼中不知名的情绪晃动闪烁。  
他再次倾身向前，同时右手用力拧开了房门。

凯尔俯身罩着哈尔，信息素不安分地四处涌动，胡搅蛮缠地缠住Omega的信息素试图获取安全感，哈尔自然而然地释放信息素回应安抚他，凯尔鼻子一抽，忍住了眼眶涌起的热意。  
他太久没有和一个同一种族的Omega在一起过了，到不是说他有什么种族偏见，就只是那种自然的适配感让他突然有些不知所措。婕德和索拉妮克当然也很好，他真的很喜欢她们。  
他想起了爱丽克丝。  
“我有跟你们说过我被诅咒的感情史吗？”凯尔开口，他突然觉得此时此刻他必须说出来，奇怪的感觉，他决定事后后悔了就赖给发情期，“爱丽克丝因为我被残忍地杀害了，婕德也死过，唐娜和卡萝都有自己的烦恼，而索拉妮克现在变成了黄灯……和我谈恋爱的姑娘的命运都不太好。”  
哈尔没说话。  
“我不知道索拉妮克是真的认同了黄灯的理念还是什么，但目前看来她准备成为下一个塞尼斯托。”他疲惫地埋进哈尔的肩窝，声音闷闷地传出，贴着皮肤传到哈尔的脑子里，引起让人瑟缩的电流。  
“抱歉提起卡萝和塞尼斯托……”凯尔抬头，有些担忧地看向哈尔，后者正望着天花板不知在想什么。  
“我能问你个问题吗？”凯尔并肩躺到他身边，目不转睛地盯着哈尔的表情，似乎是准备稍有不对及时打断他，“你跟塞尼斯托……当初塞尼斯托背叛了军团的时候你是什么反应？当然你要是不想说就算了——”  
“没什么不好说的，”哈尔像是想起什么轻笑了一声，“他背叛了军团，背叛了自己的誓言和信念。我们从一开始的想法就不同，但他越过了那条线……他背叛了我。”  
“我亲自逮捕的他，之后的那么多年我们更多时候都是敌人，”哈尔侧过身，手指点在凯尔胸口的疤痕上，年轻的后辈大概不知道有谁曾经也被烙下背叛的烙印，“我和他是在一起过，我知道你们有时候在想什么，但我和他的关系太复杂了，只要他还是黄灯我们就没可能……再说上次爆炸后他是死是活也没人清楚。”  
凯尔看着他。  
“不过别担心，索拉妮克不是塞尼斯托，他们终究不一样……她是个好姑娘。”哈尔咧嘴冲他微笑，“现在她确实是黄灯，但她始终没做过伤天害理的事……你们还有可能。”  
他们之间寂静了两秒，凯尔重新开口：“你还爱塞尼斯托吗？”   
“你还爱索拉妮克吗？”哈尔反问。  
凯尔愣了两秒，在给出结论前被拽进一个深吻。


	2. Chapter 2

<<<  
那之后他们再没提起过这个话题，凯尔有时候会困惑于哈尔堵在那个吻之下的回答——你说他？索拉妮克，当然，他仍然爱她；黄灯，不可能，他们谁都知道这实现不了；有多爱，不知道，这份工作与生活让他们不怎么去设想未来。  
所以这就是了，他和索拉妮克只能暂时止步于此，绿灯侠是执法者但不是救世主，凯尔也不能在伤害过对方之后还自诩正义的名义要求对方，更何况他们之前就分过一次手……前女友变成现敌人这事太常见了，去问问哈尔或者他们老家地球上的同事们，凯尔算得上丰富的经验告诉他就是这样了，你确实又搞砸了一次。  
这些复杂而又混乱的生活让他终于有些怅然若失，不去想是个好方法，他应该多向哈尔学习。  
他看了眼飞在身旁的前军团领袖，最近一段时间他俩成了固定搭档，要知道这挺难得的，鉴于他们之前所有人都在单打独斗、随意组合和军团团战间切换的历史，尤其是哈尔，“最伟大的绿灯侠——独行限定”，至少凯尔觉得最近的任务他可以放心地不去照看后背。  
【如果同样不论对方同样把自己扯进最伟大的麻烦里的能力的话——】  
他们按照任务要求降落在2811扇区的星球，凯尔率先降落在柔软的稻草堆上。  
“我看到一个适合野餐的美丽场所，哈尔。”他懒洋洋地穿过草堆让有半个自己高的它们拂过大腿，这挺舒服的，他承认自己最近有些懒散，尤其是哈尔在他身边的时候。  
他惯例怼了几句哈尔仗着队友在就不看简报的好习惯——就好像他一个人出任务的时候就会好好看一样，对方正对着露出来的新石器时代高科技建筑愣神。  
然而佐德出现时哈尔仍是最先一个反应过来的，大惊喜，他们把自己送到了有太阳照着的氪星人地盘上，凯尔被女超人揍飞时在脑子里纠正，三个半在黄太阳光下的氪星人，真棒。  
他至少断了两根肋骨，从浑身像被卡车撵了的感觉来推断内脏们可能也不是那么完好，但对比一下旁边醒过来的哈尔，凯尔只能继续在脑内更新对氪星人们的认知：少惹他们的女性和小孩，那种尖锐而锋利的疼痛某种程度可比佐德他们结实的拳头难捱得多，看看他和哈尔的惨烈对照吧。  
此刻他并不知道自己灯团的不少同事们很快也能领悟到这个道理——尤其以盖为首，他只知道自己颓唐而晕乎着呼吸都很痛，哈尔在旁边照看并催促着他，但凯尔实在不想动了。  
也许是最近接连不断的消息和事情让他精神疲惫，在加上刚挨了一顿充能满格的氪星人狠揍，有那么一瞬间他理性般地想放弃了，挥挥手让哈尔别管自己了先走。  
他大概是少数几个能让哈尔在这种关键时刻反过来吐槽“别作死”的人之一——鉴于对方才是经常作天作地急死队友的那个，但地球元老绿灯侠的资历和最近他们的关系让凯尔已经习惯了这个，他和哈尔见过彼此最糟糕的时候，所以随他们怎么叫，他意识模糊地想，愚蠢的后辈或愚蠢的Alpha都行。  
他不知道哈尔在想什么，站着的人似乎看着自己笑了笑，然后下一秒随着涌到自己身上的汹涌绿光凯尔猛地清醒，疼痛被抑制、伤口短暂愈合，力量与能量重新回到体内——不，比那更棒，是他从未感受过的纯粹意志，杂糅着熟悉和让人放松的安抚性气息，温暖的戒指沉甸甸戴在他手指上，他和哈尔以前曾交换过灯戒，他们熟悉彼此的能量，但此刻这种感觉前所未有的清晰。  
“等等！哈尔——？！”  
他立刻意识到了对方想干什么，但他没能来得及抓住哈尔，戒指的主人已经下令，【旅途愉快】，他被对方安全送走前只听见被覆盖在引擎造物下的轻松尾音，该死的，凯尔的大脑和思绪飞速回归颓废前的状态，他感到无端的极度愤怒和暴躁。  
也许是哈尔戒指里过于强大的意志力影响，但意志力是绿光而不是红光，他不应该感到如此的愤怒——这更像是愚蠢的Alpha发情期来临时的征兆，暴躁和安抚的渴望同时袭来，不过这次哈尔的戒指代替它的主人稳定住了凯尔，熟悉的信息素和能量一起覆盖在他身上，平稳和缓、呼吸间就能感受到的气息让Alpha本能满足地在制服下低吼，逆鳞还没竖起就被抚顺，所以现在新晋飞行员男朋友只需要驾驶着他的战斗机或者绿龙把他家被绑架的公主接回来——  
“他妈的！我怎么这么说话！！”  
凯尔咬着牙冲隔离舱外怒吼，手上暴涨的能量让他愈加难以忍受和等待，他现在只想冲回去揍佐德一顿把哈尔带回来。  
“真好，我们现在又多了一个乔丹。”  
盖在隔离舱外看着他悻悻点评。  
“约翰去找小蓝人们还不回来？我们能不能先出发？！”  
“他才去了两分钟哥们，真不敢相信接下来这话是我说的——但是再等会儿，如果再有一分钟他不回来咱们就直接走人。”  
四溢的能量和肾上腺素让凯尔太阳穴的青筋突突地跳，他深呼吸试图让自己冷静那么至少几秒，然后在闻到环绕身边的哈尔信息素时脑子再次炸了，先是愉快和满足，然后迅速转变为更痛苦的此刻失去自家Omega的急躁和愤怒。  
盖疑惑地看见隔着一舱门的超能灯侠能量等级突然又暴涨上调了一级。他其实也没准备等约翰回来，他在等灯团其他人收到消息集合——再没脑子他也知道要对付的是一家子黄太阳下的氪星人，他现在可不是愤怒的红灯，虽然他觉得眼前的凯尔有一半可以变红了。  
“好了，准备好起飞了吗，雷纳飞行员？”盖终于等到了门外大群的脚步声传来，咧嘴冲凯尔笑起来时摁开了大门，已经做好战斗准备的基洛沃格他们出现在门外，盖同时打开了凯尔隔离舱的控制：“小公主知道这么多人去救他是不是得感动哭，哈？”  
“来把油门加到炸吧！”凯尔自由后迫不及待带头飞在最前面，被压抑的急躁和肾上腺素终于席卷了他可怜的大脑，“佐德敢动老子的公主试试看！”  
“噢哈尔会非常感动的小骑士。”有什么似乎听起来不对，但盖觉得这挺有趣，他从凯尔戴着哈尔的戒指回来后就抱着看好戏的心态，事后他们可有的嘲笑凯——  
“是时候去把我的Omega带回来了！”  
“……Say what right now？”

盖在空中一个踉跄停下了，连带着还有军团的其他人，他和基洛沃格愣住对视，巨大的信息量在两人眼中惊恐交流，而最前面他们的新晋战斗机飞行员看起来完全没意识到他的同事们已经被他落下了很远，盖甚至估计他都没意识到自己说了些什么——  
“雷纳你刚刚说啥你再说一遍？！”  
“看看是谁把空战飞行员放出来了！”  
远处从已经成为一个小绿点的能量体传来完全不搭边的怒吼，他们已经到了佐德的星球上空，盖和其他所有人只能立刻追了上去，哈尔化上头的飞行员导弹造物冲着氪星堡垒毫不留情地轰了下去，盖变出一块防爆牌挡在军团右侧，在轰鸣中同样大声对凯尔吼：  
“我改主意了，你他妈还是闭嘴吧凯尔——！”

救援的过程乏善可陈，经典的团战和个人战交替进行，尤其这种涉及到哈尔· 乔丹的时候。  
盖和基洛沃格非常荣幸地体会了一把几个小时前凯尔的感受，盖被仿佛达米安版的氪星熊孩子——或者氪星人版的达米安，无所谓，这俩没什么差别——锤进地里时本着自己身为成年人最后的尊严仍旧没还手，而那边天上哈尔化严重的凯尔正和佐德激战交酣，盖躺在地里分了一秒钟的神想他们有没有录音，结果是肯定的，不管是谁，他妈的，这待会儿绝对要给约翰听听。  
“我才不管你还是你的什么氪星重建计划，我来是为了哈尔！”  
空战骑士还在冲着前氪星将军宣泄他的怒火，不得不说他现在看起来真的很哈尔——或者很哈尔的男朋友。  
“你这么赶着回来再次送死确实让我很吃惊，”氪星人作为地球近亲同样存在与知晓第二性别，佐德闻出来了凯尔此刻和绿灯能量一起汹涌的信息素，“你很在乎他，你是哈尔·乔丹的Alpha？”  
“你说呢——？！”  
好家伙，盖和基洛沃格他们在地上默默地听着空中广播，乔丹不在真是太可惜了。  
他们事后清醒过来绝对会想自杀的好小伙此刻双份意志力全开，可惜对面的氪星人也在短暂的惊讶后反应了过来，黄太阳下凯尔无法轻易战胜对方，他本就是靠戒指强行注射兴奋剂和肾上腺的强弩之末，而那枚戒指也不是他的。  
哈尔的戒指只能是哈尔的，没人能代替他掌控自己的意志。  
戒指裹着绿光向氪星堡垒冲去，上一秒还是空战飞行员的骑士主动掉线，被佐德拎着轻飘飘地丢向地面。  
盖捡起掉在地上惨兮兮的凯尔，然后淡定地和其他人抬头围观哈尔的个人表演赛，show off，盖从来不喜欢他这个，但终于回归上线的正牌飞行员确实给他们毫无悬念的信心。  
骑士拼了老命把公主救出来，根本没担心过恶龙，因为公主出来了就能把恶龙揍一顿。  
真棒，盖看了一眼怀里半死不活的好兄弟在内心吐槽，不愧是你，雷纳，好漫画家，一般人确实想不出这个剧本。  
凯尔的体温呼吸和心跳都昭示他还活着，至少回军团医疗室之前应该不会有什么问题，盖只是好奇他是彻底昏过去了还是还剩点意识。  
哈尔的表演赛没什么好看的，只是约翰和小蓝人们终于在最后结束时刻赶了过来，阻止了哈尔逮捕佐德的行动。他们争执时约翰抽空回头扫了一眼军团大家，看到盖抱着的凯尔时担忧地挑了挑眉，投来目光询问他有没有事。  
萨拉克接过了凯尔做医疗检查，盖对约翰竖了个大拇指表示人还活着没啥事。绿灯们就是这样，一个比一个抗揍，其中的佼佼者盖·加德纳深谙其道。  
“老约你刚刚不在真是太可惜了——基洛沃格，刚刚雷纳的战斗画面你录下来没有？”  
“戒指都有自动记录功能，加德纳，约翰回去记得翻乔丹的戒指。”  
他们准备返程，盖龇牙咧嘴地起身，那个氪星小鬼可能打断了他的鼻梁，他的肋骨和手指也很痛，他准备以后就叫那小子“氪星达米安”——  
“凯尔！他没事吧？！”  
哈尔终于不情不愿地结束了和小蓝人他们的争执，急匆匆回到军团这边，他路过盖身边，皱眉看着被同事们放在造物担架上已经戴回了自己灯戒的凯尔。  
“灯侠雷纳的戒指正在治疗他，乔丹，”萨拉克飞在前面淡定地回答哈尔，“虽然之后他还需要在医疗室待上那么一段时间。”  
“不用担心你家骑士，小公主。”盖飞在哈尔身边单手骄傲地搭上他的肩，被氪星达米安捏断的小指娇贵扭曲地翘起，哈尔从眼罩下向他递来一个看智障的困惑眼神。  
“一会儿记得回看你的灯戒记录——你必须得他妈看看他刚才的英勇表现。”  
盖露出一口好兄弟的愉快白牙，一旁造着担架的萨拉克眼尖地看到心电图上雷纳灯侠的心跳僵硬停滞了一瞬，然后陷入了彻底的放弃昏迷。  
可怜的小伙子，萨拉克——洞悉执掌灯团一切乱七八糟杂务的后勤老大哥，淡定地花了一秒在心里为好同事默哀。


End file.
